Our Sunday
by CekerJongin2
Summary: [Oneshot] Hari minggu itu hari yang langka bagi Kai maupun Baekhyun. Tapi, dengan tololnya Kai justru-ah! Pokoknya Baekhyun kesal dengan Kai! / Kai x Baekhyun (KaiBaek). Ditulis oleh Byun Bekpou.


Judul : our sunday

cast : kim jongin dan byun baekhyun {kaibaek}

Author: Byun Bekpou

-marriage life-

hari minggu adalah hari emas bagi baekhyun karna dihari minggu ia akan bermanja manja bersama suami nya jongin si worka holic. baekhyun bisa bebas bermanja manja pada jongin selama 24jam hanya di hari minggu saja. jika dihari lain dia sudah pasrah terkacangi dengan tidak elit nya. miris.

ia sudah membuat rencana apa saja yang akan ia lakukan dengan jongin.

apakah akan memancing ? atau piknik sederhana di halaman belakang ? atau bercinta seharian di tempat tempat ekstrim ?

ia terkekeh pelan. pipi nya memerah membayangkan yang iya iya bersama jongin.

tapi di hari minggu ini jongin sungguh sangat sangat sangat membuat baekhyunie kecil nya ini kesal.

kenapa ya ? ayo kita lihat /?

"jongin .. kau sudah janji tidak akan memegang laptop dihari minggu kan.."

baekhyun mengatakan nya dengan merengek manja. ia sedikit menarik narik lengan jongin yang sedang menari nari diatas keyboard laptop hitam nya-warna favoritnya-

"maaf kan aku sayang, perusahaan punya proyek besar, aku harus membuat banyak proposal.."

di elus nya surai hitam yang sudah mulai memanjang menjuntai ke kening hingga mata milik baekhyun.

kemudian ia melanjutkan menulis tulisan tulisan yang sungguh sangat memuakan baekhyun.

dalam benak baekhyun selalu terbesit ingin mencelupkan laptop jongin ke dalam sumur belakang rumah.

tapi ia masih sayang nyawa.

"aku tidak peduli. ini kan hari minggu. ini waktu ku bersama mu kai.."

"ini kan juga untuk kita juga sayang. untuk masa depan kita. ngerti ya ? "

baekhyun semakin merengut. ini tidak adil. -pikirnya-

"kau sudah bersama laptop mu dari senin sampai sabtu jongin. aku ini apa ? kalo begitu nikahi saja laptop mu itu.."

baekhyun mulai ngambek. ia membalikan badan nya membelakangi jongin.

"sejak kapan kau jadi banyak protes begini kim baekhyun ? kau sudah tau pekerjaan ku sejak kita pacaran kan. berhenti merajuk"

jongin sedang malas membujuk. bahkan hanya sekedar meminta maaf saja sudah enggan. jongin memang sayang kepada baekhyun. sayang banget malah. tapi jongin bukan tipe suami yang selalu memanjakan istri nya.

jongin itu tegas berwibawa dan berkuasa. berkuasa dalam arti ia tidak mau di injak injak harga dirinya oleh istri nya seperti di serial komedi seme seme takut uke.

"kau tidak sayang padaku lagi. semenjak aku mulai semakin gemuk kau jadi lebih sering mengabaikan ku"

baekhyun berceloteh ngawur -menurut jongin-

jongin malah terkekeh. baekhyun nya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"apa yang lucu ? kau menyebalkan. aku akan mengadukan sifat mu pada umma mertua."

jongin tidak menggubris nya. baekhyun jadi makin merana.

satu jam dua jam tiga jam berlalu. jongin masih sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumen nya. cukup sudah. baekhyun benar benar murka sekarang.

"SEKARANG KAU PILIH ! BERHENTI MENGURUSI PEKERJAAN MU ATAU KITA CERAI SAJA ! "

baekhyun membentak. ia menunjuk wajah suami nya penuh emosi.

jongin terdiam.

kemudian ia menatap baekhyun. tatapan nya sulit diartikan.

kemudian jongin seperti mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja kerja nya. jongin menunjukan 3 voucher belanja gratis yang ia dapatkan dari sekretaris nya.

"belanja ya ? mau ? "

kai mencoba menawarkan hobi baekhyun agar istri tercinta nya ini senang dan membiarkan nya menyelesaikan proposalnya.

tapi.. tidak sesuai harapan jongin..

"KAU MENGUSIR KU ? BAIKLAH BAIK.. KALAUPUN AKU MATI KAU TIDAK AKAN BERANJAK DARI RUANG KERJA MU ! AKU AKAN MELOMPAT DARI LANTAI 3 SEKARANG JUGA "

baekhyun berteriak teriak frustasi. air matanya sudah menggenang. baekhyun ingin dikejar ingin dipeluk dan ingin dicegah. bukan ingin belanja.

"bukan begitu cinta ku malaikat ku nafas ku detak jantungku tulang rusuk ku" -jongin mulai menggombal.

"aku hanya.. baekie baby .. aku .."

kai bingung harus menjawab apa. ia sedang memutar otak nya. kalimat apa yang harus dilontarkan untuk istri yang sedang merajuk ini.

"AKU SERIUS JONGIN ! AKU AKAN MELOMPAT SEKARANG ! "

secepat kilat baekhyun enyah dari hadapan jongin. terdengar derap langkah cepat seseorang menaiki tangga yang sudah dipastikan itu adalah baekhyun.

jongin mulai panik. dengan cepat ia meninggalkan pekerjaan nya dan memilih mengejar baekhyun.

-dilantai 3 -

sekarang baekhyun tengah berdiri di kusen jendela seperti kebanyakan adegan adegan khas orang ingin bunuh diri di dalam film.

"selamat tinggal umma. selamat tinggal appa hiks T.T terima kasih sudah merawat baekie yang nakal ini. selamat tinggal bibi jung T.T selamat tinggal meonggu hiks T.T selamat tinggal rilakumma selamat tinggal jongin. aku tidak akan menemui mu lagi bahkan ketika aku sudah jadi hantu pun aku tidak akan menghantui mu. aku mau pergi ke syurga sekarang hiks T.T "

baekhyun mulai merangkai kata kata terakhir nya dan membuat daftar orang orang yang ia sayangi secara dadakan untuk ia ucapkan salam perpisahan.

tak ia sadari seseorang tengah terkekeh geli di belakang nya.

"selamat tinggal seoul. selamat tinggal gangnam. selamat tinggal jalan gwanghwamu. selamat tinggal.. ah tidak penting.." -ia baru sadar bahwa dari tadi yang ia ucapkan tidak ada yang penting.

"aku akan terbang sekarang. ya tuhan aku bisa mencium bau syurga.."

baekhyun mulai mengayunkan satu kaki nya di udara.

sesungguh nya ia sangat ketakutan. bagaimana tidak ? Ia tengah berdiri di kusen jendela yang langsung menghubungkan nya ke jalan raya jika ia menjatuhkan diri disana.

"tuhan tolong buat aspal jalanan di bawah sana jadi empuk seperti spring bed ya" -kenapa ia malah melakukan tawar menawar dengan tuhan ?

baekhyun menutup mata nya. ia mulai berkomat kamit tak jelas. rambut nya manari mari tertiup angin kencang.

Grep.

seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. memeluk pinggang lebih tepat nya. wajah jongin sangat pas berada di pantat sexy baekhyun.

"selamat tuan kim baekhyun. anda sudah sampai di syurga sekarang. coba buka mata mu."

baekhyun terkejut. ia membuka matanya.

kemudian jongin membawa tubuh baekhyun turun dari kusen jendela.

jongin masih memeluk baekhyun dari belakang. ia menempatkan wajahnya diceruk leher baekhyun.

baekhyun menggelinjang kegelian.

"jongin lepas euhh.. aku mau bunuh diri tau.."

"tidak boleh. aku tidak akan membiarkan tuhan mengambil malaikat 'milik ku' pergi. "

blush..

pipi baekhyun seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

"kau bohong. kau ingin aku pergi dan kau bisa berkutat sepuasnya dengan laptop sialan itu.."

baekhyun masih ngambek. bibir nya mengerucut seperti bebek nya jongdae.

jongin membalikan tubuh baekhyun. kemudian mengangkat sedikit tubuh mungil itu dan mendudukan nya dikusen jendela tadi. Ia memegangi erat pundak istri nya.

"kau tau. jika kamu tidak ada, aku bisa kering seperti tanah membelah.."

baekhyun terdiam. matanya menatap jongin.

jongin menangkup kan kedua pipi chubby baekhyun. mengelus elus nya dengan lembut. baekhyun persis seperti puppy sekarang.

"sejak satu tahun lalu sudah kumantapkan pilihan ku untuk menjadikan mu sebagai istri ku. satu satunya istri ku. sekarang dan selamanya. aku ini suami. aku harus menghidupi mu. menabung untuk biaya persalinan mu biaya sekolah anak anak kita dan biaya masa tua kita sayang. aku mencari uang untuk mu, maaf membuat hari minggu mu kacau ya.."

jongin mengecup kening baekhyun cukup lama dan penuh cinta.

"tapi kan hari minggu jatah ku bersama mu. aku tidak hanya butuh nafkah lahir saja tapi nafkah batin juga"

baekhyun masih merajuk manja. ia memang paling ahli dalam urusan aegyo, puppy eyes, suara suara dari mulai cute sedih seram mengharukan dan sexy semua nya bisa ia lakukan. dan yang terakhir itu adalah favorit jongin.

"iya aku salah aku minta maaf. aku tidak akan memegang laptop lagi hari ini. dan tadi apa kau bilang ? kau butuh nafkah batin hum? yang seperti ini ya ? "

jongin mengerling nakal seraya mengelus elus butt yang sudah ia patenkan miliknya seorang sejak satu tahun yang lalu itu.

"tidak ! bukan itu ! temani aku belanja ! "

baekhyun berkata gugup. disingkirkan nya tangan jongin yang sudah mulai melakukan remasan remasan kecil itu.

kenapa baekhyun menolak ? bukankah ini yang ia rencanakan di awal tadi ?

"I miss you baby, adik kecil ku ingin masuk ke sarang nya"

jongin mulai menciumi dagu dan terus turun sampai leher putih mulus baekhyun.

baekhyun semakin kualahan.

"euhh jongin.. I miss you too"

baekhyun semakin menjenjangkan lehernya.

seperti dapat lampu hijau dari baekhyun, jongin mulai meraup bibir favorit nya itu.

"hey anak muda ! jangan mesum di tempat umum seperti itu ! dasar anak muda jaman sekarang ! "

seorang kakek tengah mengomel dibawah sana melihat adegan yang iya iya yang dilakukan kai dan baekhyun.

mereka melepaskan tautan nya. jongin terkekeh sementara baekhyun menunduk malu.

"maaf pak. kami akan melanjutkan nya di dalam kkk .."

secepat kilat kai menggendong tubuh istri nya dan membawa nya ke kamar mereka. baekhyun pasrah saja. toh ini yang dia mau dari tadi pagi :3

END..

gaje plis :V

ini apa ? ini apa ? :V

jangan dibaca ntar sakit pantat /? :""V

Ceker's note: ey ini ff yayang gue :"V ripiu ya biar dia semangat bikin lagi :3 oke terima kasih.


End file.
